leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Corki
| date = October 27, 2009 | health = 20 | attack = 50 | spells = 90 | difficulty = 70 | hp = 457 (+82) | mana = 280 (+37) | damage = 49 (+3) | range = 500 | armor = 17 (+3.5) | magicresist = 30 (+0) | critical = 2.75 (+.25) | attackspeed = 0.661 (+1.67%) | dodge = 0% (+0) | speed = 310 }} Corki The Daring Bombardier is a Champion in League of Legends.Corki Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background The devices created by Heimerdinger and his colleagues have changed things for the yordles that came with them to Pilltover. They have embraced science as a way of life. Corki, for one, can't imagine what he would do if he couldn't fly. As an ace pilot and part of the Bantam City Expeditionary Force (BCEF), Corki and his squadron - the Screaming Yipsnakes - soar over Valoran, exploring places unknown. From time to time, they are called upon to fight against those things that threaten the safety of the City of Progress. Of any of the Screaming Yipsnakes, it is Corki that is most renowned for bravery and remaining cool under fire. Perhaps this is why he chose to follow Heimerdinger to the League of Legends - to test his daring even further against the best the world has to offer. Corki brings his talents as a fighter pilot to bear on the Fields of Justice. Up high, he sees much further than most of his foes. His advanced weaponry allows him to lock onto a target, viciously hounding it while also painting it for the rest of his team. The automatic guns of Corki’s gyrocopter can fire at nearby enemies nearly continuously, filling the air with whizzing leaden bullets. However, his bombing runs are what give him his appellation. He is capable of cluster bombing an area, unleashing a furious firestorm, as well as piloting his dreaded bombing runs, where all within his path must face his wrath. "He is Corki – death from above!" Abilities Quotes Upon Selection *''"I'm up to snuff, and gots me an ace machine!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Another fine sortie!"'' *''"It's a Charlie Foxtrot!"'' *''"Delta Sierra at 12 o'clock!"'' *''"Now I'm all spooled up!"'' *''"I've got a bogey on my tail!"'' *''"Bombs away!"'' *''"This is Major Tom to ground control!"'' *''"Ready to fly!"'' *''"Incomin'!"'' *''"Consider yourself spent, nugget!"'' *''"I'm on it, blackshoe!"'' *''"Speed of heat!"'' *''"Whoooo...!"'' Taunt *''"That just goes to show you you're nothin' but a Whiskey Delta!"'' Joke *''"Lima Oscar Lima!"'' Trivia *Corki uses many aviator slang phrases when he speaks, several of which humorously convey much more vulgar language: **''Blackshoe'': A derogatory term for non-flying personnel, aviators wear brown shoes. **''Bogey'': An unidentified, potentially hostile aircraft. **''Charlie Foxtrot'': Cluster F***, a term used for when everything has gone completely wrong. **''Delta Sierra'': Dog S***, used in the military to describe a bad situation or a poorly planned mission. **''Lima Oscar Lima'': NATO phonetic for 'LOL,' an Internet slang phrase that means "Laugh Out Loud." Also the short-term for "League of Legends". **''Nugget'': An aviator on his first tour, a rookie or newbie. **''Sortie'': A military action in which troops who are besieged suddenly burst forth from their position. **''Speed of Heat'': Very, very fast. **''Spooled Up'': Excited. Spooling up is also the act of bringing an aircraft's engines to idling RPMs to prepare for takeoff. **''Up To Snuff'': To be aware of what is going on. **''Whiskey Delta'': Weak D***, an insult aimed at an aviator who caves under pressure. *Major Tom is a fictional astronaut created by David Bowie, featured in his song "Space Oddity." *The red baron (Manfred von Richtofen) was a famous German World War I pilot. Corki's skin originally only resembled his plane except that corki's plane had a dot, and manfred's had a cross. With Patch 1.0.0.83 however edited Riot for the first time a already existing Skin, which was Corki's Red Baron Skin. The edited Red Baron Corki does now possess the famous Red Cross. *Corki was in the 1st Week the first time in the Weekly Rotation. Skins File:Corki OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin File:Corki UFOSkin.jpg|"Reader's Choice 2009" UFO Skin File:Corki IceTobogganSkin.jpg|2010 Winter Games Ice Toboggan Skin File:Corki RedBaronSkin.jpg|Red Baron Skin References Category:Champions